Modem electronic equipment, such as optical components used in fiber optics communications, often contains numerous materials having distinct physical properties. A single optical component can contain organic polymers, glass, and metals all fused together into one article. An example of such articles is a fiber optic pigtail used to splice fiber optic components together. Each pigtail is likely to combine numerous different materials having multiple transitions between materials and interfaces where two or more materials come in contact with one another.
The transitions and interfaces in these optical components can present challenges to creating a durable, well-functioning product because they must be well sealed in order to prevent contamination from the environment (such as the entry of water or organic materials as either liquids or gases). Also they must be strong and durable, which can be a challenge because some materials do not readily bond to one another even though they are desirably placed in contact. For example, the glass used in some optical fibers does not readily bond to metals to form fiber optic packages.
Therefore, a general need exists for more durable optical components, in particular a need exits for articles that provide better protection of the transitions between materials used in optical components, as well as better adhesion at the interface between materials used in optical components.